


Scars

by MariaMo



Series: Illyr [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMo/pseuds/MariaMo
Summary: The scars are scary not because of external ugliness, but because memories of how they were received. By pain, fear and fury.





	Scars

The most painful wounds are left on our souls. Though you will be shredded into a million pieces, although you will be burnt – these things are not so painful, as a betrayal of the closest people.

Ivan knows this firsthand. He was betrayed a hundred times, especially, when he really needed help. But all this incidents was forgotten by him quickly. Ivan knows and understands that people are different. And therefore he never surprised by the insularity of his partner. He believes her soul is very vulnerable.

They do, in principle, initially very different. And this fact, after all this time, begins to anger.

On McKinnon’s body every cut is healed rather quickly, but the rough scars create a contrast entangled ornaments on his skin. One girl from the tavern whispers him that the scars adorn men and it's even sexy, but he firmly believes - this is a lie. The scars frighten us only like an eternal memory of how they were obtained. Some pain, some fear and perpetual fury.

In Kameryera’s life everything exactly the opposite: her skin soft and almost perfect, without any recall of her past. But even after her perfect healing, she doesn't remain no pain, no memory. Ivan might even envy her, but he always remember: their souls are diametrically opposed.

Ivan is an open-minded person, but never takes anything to heart. After all the experience he has received, he trusts the people, but never believes in them.

Aria Kameryera increasingly reminds him of an open wound, bleeding, festering, never tightening. MacKinnon asks her if it hurts, but receives only a shrill scratchy sight. And the request - no, a plea! – never ask about it again. He sees Valkyrie brewed in this damned cauldron of self-flagellation and hatred, but can't help her in any way.

But then he understands.

When the de Ver’s lips gently touch the girl's neck, when her cheecks turned red – for the first time ever, but he builds himself the illusion that this happens every time, – Ivan finally understand what does betrayal really mean. It seems to him a high time to become stronger in order to conquer one wounded heart forever.

From that day all his weakness and fears become a solid wall in front of his dreams, forcing him to move forward, to destroy, crush them all.

During one of the combat sparring, Regina says that "my little boy seems to have become stronger" making snide remarks about "eating a lot of porridge" and blatantly laughs with his attempts to touch her. Her Eternal Shield is strong enough, and even Ivan, who keeps a powerful spirit of Seetardjarian Bear, can't break it down.

Answering the Aria’s questions "what's got into him?", Regina with her inherent directness makes a timid guess.

"Maybe he fell in love?"

Valkyrie leaves it without comments. But her impenetrable sight becomes warmer for a moment.

However, MacKinnon continue to fervently struggle for something non-existent, completely unaware of the changes around him.

Because Aria, who has no scars, Aria, who has everything, Aria, who breaks herself down in each battle, – constantly comes to him to take all his pain away. Because they are initially too different. Because every new scar on his body and in his soul is an absolute proof of his strength and her weakness. While he fights for her, Aria silently promises to fight for the whole world. While he saves her, Aria will find the strength to save everyone else. The connection, which he tries to create, has long existed between their hearts.

One day he will understand this simple verity. But it will be another story.


End file.
